


Two Thrones Full of Splendour

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Kylux Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: The museum guide wears a uniform of the ground troops of the First Order. It was used in the time of the so-called “Spring of the First Order,” the time it established itself as the leading political and military force in the Galaxy.Inspired by Geishacomb's "Progeny" series.





	Two Thrones Full of Splendour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geishacomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geishacomb/gifts).



> Congratulations to you, dear Geishacomb, for the 50th chapter of your monumental story „Progeny“! May she grow and flourish, and may Lady Inspiration always be your dearest friend!

Two Thrones Full of Splendour

 

The museum guide wears a uniform of the ground troops of the First Order. It was used in the time of the so-called “Spring of the First Order,” the time it established itself as the leading political and military force in the Galaxy. The uniform is charcoal grey, very simple and linear, an armband on her left sleeve cuff – the title reading “D. Mitaka” in Aurebesh.

 

„And now we stand in the Room of the Two Thrones,“ she says. The historical period we are talking about is called: „Twin Sun Period“.

 

The room is enormous. Marble, the ceiling decorated in stucco, columns, flaggs of the subdued worlds – everything full of splendour.

 

“Does someone of you know the names of the Emperor Twins?”

 

A girl, maybe 9 years old standing on the back of the group, raises her hand.

 

„Helios and Sulla!“ she says her face full of the admiration she feels.

 

The guide smiles.

 

“Which one of them is the Force user?”

 

“Both!” is the determined answer. Now everyone is smiling.

 

“Why both?”

 

“Both of them had a lightsaber,” the girl states frowning.

 

“But not both of them were born possessing the Force ability. Although they were brought up in the spirit of equality and mutual respect.”

 

A streak of sunlight pours in through a window high above them. It illuminates one of the two thrones. According to the newest historical research it is the one belonging to Sulla. Golden sparkling dust particles are swirling illuminated by the light.

 

The group slowly exits the room. They’re on their way to a private audience in the New Palace. Sulla XVI, the God Emperor, will receive them today.


End file.
